


All I Want for Christmas (is right here)

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and they have a cute ass baby, idk theres not really a plot, just a soft ass xmas fic, would die for them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: Kara and Lena take their daughter to her very first Christmas light switch on in National City park and everyone cries





	All I Want for Christmas (is right here)

**Author's Note:**

> me vs ignoring all of my other fics that need updating in favor of writing a pointless xmas fic i love being a messy bitch

 

 

“Babe have you seen Lulu’s coat? The one with the mittens attached, I can’t find it anywhere?” Lena laughed as she listened to Kara calling out from the living room before making her way down the hallway into the room with the coat in one hand and the baby in the other. “My hero.” Kara smiled with a loving eye roll as Lena passed the coat over before setting Lulu down on the floor so that Kara could zip her up into the coat.

 

“Do you think she’ll need a scarf? I know it’s supposed to be cold but I don’t want her to be too warm if we bundle her up a little too much.” Lena asked as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth and stared at Olivia intensely as though she would find the answer if she kept staring.

 

“I think she’ll be fine babe, we can take an extra blanket just in case.” Kara assured her with a smile as she passed the baby back over to her. “Lulu, tell mommy you’re gonna be just fine.”

 

“Mommy! Lulu fine!” Olivia called out with a smile as Lena settled her down onto her lap and both she and Kara let out a laugh.

 

This year was the first year that Kara and Lena would actually be able to properly experience everything with their daughter. She had barely been a few months old during the Christmas season the year before and Lena had been too anxious to take her out of the house for any of the winter events in National City for fear of her catching a cold and getting sick, but this year the three of them were headed out to the annual Christmas light switch on and firework show at National City’s pop up Winter Wonderland and Lena felt her heart burst a little every time her wife and daughter expressed excitement about it.

 

“Mama! Lights?” Lulu questioned as Kara sat down beside the two of them on the couch and began tucking her jeans into her socks before zipping up her winter boots.

 

“That’s right munchkin, we’re gonna go see the pretty lights.” Kara answered with a smile as she finished with one boot and started on the other.

 

Once all three of them were sufficiently bundled up against the cold and ready to go, Lena scooped up and settled Lulu on her hip as Kara locked up the house and grabbed the stroller so that she could put it in the trunk of the car. Lena knew from experience that Lulu wouldn’t settle in her stroller once she saw everything that was going on around them, she would want to go explore and be in the midst of it all, but Lena also knew that she wouldn’t be able to stay awake the entire evening and that she would need her stroller to nap in seeing as how neither one of them was keen on lugging her around for the duration of the evening given how heavy she had gotten recently.

 

The trip to the center of the city where the firework display and everything else was happening thankfully didn’t take too long. They drove for most of the journey but parked a little bit away so that it wouldn’t be super busy when they were trying to leave later. After climbing out and rounding the car, Lena unbuckled Lulu from her car seat and lifted her out as Kara headed back to the trunk to get her stroller out and set it up.

 

“Lulu walk!” she called out as Lena settled her on her hip and Kara walked alongside them pushing the empty stroller. “Mama! Lulu walk!” she called out again before she began wriggling around and fussing in Lena’s arms in an attempt to get down.

 

“It’s gonna be busy up here Lu, you gotta hold on to mama, okay?” Lena told her before setting her down on the pavement in the middle of herself and Kara. She held onto one of her hands whilst Kara pushed the stroller with one and reached down for Olivia’s free hand. She still wasn’t super steady on her feet, but she could run like a little trooper when something caught her attention and she decided that she had to have it, so both Lena and Kara knew to keep a tight hold on her.

 

The streets got steadily busier the closer that they got to everything. There was Christmas music blasting through a ton of different speakers set up along the streets and there were people with carts every few steps containing a variety of different light up kids toys that immediately peaked Lulu’s interest as she tried to wrestle her hand out of Lena’s grip and run towards the toys.

 

“Okay, okay little miss.” Kara told her as she scooped her up from the pavement. “We’ll get you a pretty light, you just gotta chill because it’s super busy and we don’t wanna lose your cute little face.” Kara bopped her nose as she finished her sentence.

 

“Lulu pretty light?” she questioned happily as she eyed Kara’s face.

 

“Lulu can get a pretty light.” Kara confirmed with a smile as Lena secretly snapped a photo of her girls smiling at one another while they weren’t looking.

 

After distracting Olivia with her newly purchased light up sword, Lena took the opportunity to strap her into the stroller for a little peace of mind given how busy it was starting to get. When she stood back up after making sure that all of the straps were in the right place and Lulu couldn’t escape, Kara’s arm was waiting to snake around her waist and pull her close into her side.

 

She pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and then one on her lips before the two of them began walking towards the busy Christmas market that had been set up in the middle of the park. Olivia was content to play with her light, babbling away to herself as she watched all of the different colors and patterns that it produced whilst Lena and Kara explored all of the different booths. There were so many different things at each one, and everything was amazingly unique. Some had a number of different glass ornaments, while others had crazy looking Christmas tree baubles. There were some with knitted scarves and gloves, and some that sold every flavor of fudge imaginable. Lena watched with an almost overwhelming feeling of love in her chest as her wife’s eyes lit up at every single one, Kara was in her element and Lena adored seeing her smile.

 

They ended up buying a bunch of different things from each of the booths, some things for themselves and a few bits and bobs as Christmas presents for Eliza and the rest of the family, storing the bags carefully in the little compartment beneath Olivia’s stroller before they headed over to a little food truck that was selling incredibly sweet smelling hot chocolate. Kara ordered them one each before pouring a little into Olivia’s sippy cup and letting her have it once it had cooled down enough to not burn her should she still somehow manage to spill it all over herself.

 

After spending a little over an hour walking around hand in hand, Kara pushing the stroller with her free one, they decided that they should probably head over to the large stage area that had been set up for the switching on of the lights before it got too crowded to get the stroller in. There was a large Christmas tree right in the center of the park that stood almost as tall as some of the buildings surrounding them, and each and every one of the lampposts had it’s own Christmas light attached to it that would soon be glowing bright.

 

“Lulu look, you see the big tree?” Lena asked as she crouched down to her level and pointed at the tree. “When they hit the button the tree is gonna light up just like the one at home. It’ll be all pretty and sparkly!”

 

“Sparkle!” Lulu called out excitedly as she smiled and proudly flashed Lena all six of her tiny little teeth.

 

The sheer excitement on her daughter’s face was the best feeling in the whole entire world to Lena. She didn’t think that a better feeling could exist even if every scientist in the world came together and put their very best efforts into creating one. Whenever Lulu smiled, Lena’s entire being lit up, and she could tell by the look on Kara’s face that she felt the exact same way.

 

It meant the whole entire world to Lena, and so much more, that she could give this gift to her daughter. A loving, happy family, and some happy childhood memories. Things that she didn’t have growing up. She made a promise to herself and to Lulu when she was born that she would never ever question the love that both she and Kara had for her at any point in her life, and Lena slept soundly at night knowing that each and every day she made sure that their little daughter knew exactly how much she meant to them.

 

They stood in their spot for a little while, drinking their hot chocolate and talking about how excited they both were for Christmas. It was a little harder this year compared to the last one, Lulu picked up almost everything that was said around her so both Lena and Kara had to either keep it down or just completely avoid any subject that they didn’t want to run the risk of her repeating, whether it be about who’s getting what for Christmas, or any bad words that they occasionally let slip despite trying their very best not to when the baby is around.

 

There was Christmas music blaring out of a ton of different speakers that had been strategically placed outside in the streets so that everyone would be able to hear it, and the crowd slowly began to grow as the time got closer for the lights to be switched on. Olivia began to grow restless after sitting still for so long, and Kara quickly unclipped her from the stroller before she began fussing, lifting her out before propping her up on her side and dancing around to the beat of the song currently playing as she giggled wildly.

 

Lena snapped pics of the whole thing before Kara sneakily pinched her phone away from her and handed over the baby.

 

“Your turn babe!” she laughed as she planted a warm kiss on Lena’s lips and encouraged her to dance around just like she had been doing before.

 

After a few seconds Lena began hopping around, spinning Lulu in circles as all three of them smiled and laughed loudly. While she was having fun with Lulu, it also felt good to move around purely for the little added warmth that it provided, the temperature had dropped significantly in the last hour or so and Lena could see her own breath form little white clouds in the air in front of her each time she exhaled. When they eventually stopped and turned their attention to the thirty second countdown currently on the large screen in front of them, Lena grabbed Lulu’s large fluffy blanket from her stroller and wrapped it around her just in case she got a little cold.

 

“You ready baby girl? The lights are gonna come on in a few seconds!” Kara told her excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Lena, Olivia safely tucked in between them as they began counting down the last few seconds.

 

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

__

The entire street immediately shone almost ridiculously bright, lights twinkled in all directions as they came to life, the crowd cheered loudly and Lulu squealed excitedly in Lena’s arms as she pointed at all of the lights and babbled nonsense that none of them could quite understand. She only got more excited as the fireworks began, erupting above them and painting the sky with a ton of different but equally beautiful colors and patterns as they synced up with the music currently playing.

 

Lena blinked and suddenly found herself holding back tears. She didn’t think that she would ever have a life like this, she didn’t think that she _deserved_ to have a life like this, but now here she was with the love of her life, her incredible wife and best friend, wrapped up safely in her strong, steady arms, and then there was their beautiful baby girl experiencing this for the very first time in her life with the two people on earth who love her the most, tucked away safely in Lena’s own arms.

 

Lena didn’t know love and happiness like this existed, and as she stood there beneath the sky exploding with colors, she knew that this was all that she would ever need in her life. Right here, with her two girls, the two people that she loved the most in the whole entire world, this was her life. This was her world, and right in that moment Lena couldn’t find a single complaint about anything. She was happy, and she was loved.

 

Later that night when the fireworks ended and Lulu had completely passed out in her arms, Lena refused Kara’s offer to help her move their sleeping daughter into her stroller. Instead, she simply moved a little closer to Kara, snuggling Lulu into her chest to keep her close a little longer as the three of them made their way back to the car.

 

“I love you.” Lena told Kara with a soft smile.

 

“I love you more.” Kara replied as she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Lu’ you.” Lulu mumbled sleepily into Lena’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @kashymcgraths :)


End file.
